1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to splints or hinges for use in postoperative, rehabilitative and injury prevention applications, to control or limit the range and direction of motion of a body joint or other body structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,832 discloses a body support system, including two support members, adapted for securement to the limbs of a user, with the support members connected by a flexible cable, carrying motion-affecting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,199 discloses a body weight support system, including an upper support member above the knee and a lower support member below the knee having a lower end adjacent the foot, the support members being connected by a flexure assembly positionable behind the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,872 discloses a leg support device for skiing, including an upper support means positionable above the knee and interconnected with a lower support means positionable below the knee by flexible spring means positionable alongside the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,404 discloses an athletic leg brace, including a pair of lower leg brace members and a pair of upper leg brace members connected by ball joint hinges alongside the knee.
German Pat. No. 2,238,038 discloses a knee brace, including upper and lower half-tubes connected by a knee hinge and having a draw cord with one end connected to a ski binding on a ski, a middle portion slidably connected to the lower half-tube and the other end variably fixable to the upper half-tube.
German Pat. No. 838,479 discloses a joint for artificial limbs and support apparatus, including upper and lower support members connected together by overlying thin strips of spring steel sheet.
European Patent application No. 039,578 discloses a leg aid device, including bendable bias means extending from the ankle to mid-thigh and connected to upper and lower holders at each end and to two strap members about the knee.
German Pat. No. 58,575 discloses a device to facilitate walking, running and jumping, including a pair of rods extending alongside the legs and connected to a waist band on one end and shoes on the other, with the shoes being interconnected by straps which also connect to an elastic strip suspended from the waist band.
German Pat. No. 66,490 discloses apparatus to facilitate walking, including pairs of straps extending from a waist band to underneath the wearer's feet with each pair having three flexible strips to maintain the position of the straps.
German Pat. Nos. 56,069 and 1,393 disclose apparatus to facilitate walking, running and jumping, including pairs of flexible leg attachable support members fixed at each end about the waist and feet respectively, and flexible, resilient restraining members connected at one end to the foot and at the other end, at about waist high, a chain which extends down to the foot.